From the Sidelines
by Bloody moon cat
Summary: This story follows the manga, so any color mistakes I am sorry for. OC story with no real pairing yet.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru

From The Sidelines Chapter One

"Hey Luka, it's almost_ that_ night isn't it?" I asked the man standing next to me. We were standing on the edge of a building watching the world below us. My companion, Luka, had black hair that reached a little past his shoulders, gray eyes, and was dressed from head to toe in black.

"Yes, only a little longer until Walpurgis night." He answered. A gust of wind blew our hair, strands of black and dark blue mixed. He turned his face slightly to me my gaze, his piecing silver eyes stared into my baby blue eyes. I offered him a small smile, trying to comfort him, trying to assure him that nothing was going to happen on that night.

It was early afternoon, and we were in Luka's amazing, expensive car driving fast.

"LUKA!" There was a boy no older than 15 standing frozen in the middle of the crosswalk. Right before we were about to hit the kid Luka knocked the car door off and jumped out of the moving car to pushed the boy out of the way.

"That was dangerous! Are you two all right!" a passerby yelled. I slowly exited after I stopped the car. 'Luka damn it! Be more careful!' I thought. I slowly made my way to the two on the ground.

"Whoa! The car door is….gone…GONE!" someone else yelled. The bystanders were making a huge fuss about how the car door was missing, and how expensive the car was. I bent down to examine Luka and the boy, I frowned when I saw Luka's hand, the boy seemed to notice to.

"Blood! Your hands bleeding!"

"Let's go." Luka said grabbing the boys hand and threw a glance at me. The boy seemed to not understand.

"Hurry, before we get involved in something troublesome." I explained softly. Luka grabbed both our wrists and pulled us to a nearby park. We were sitting on a bench in the park as the kid bandaged Luka's hand.

"Are you all right? Um… maybe you should go to the hospital…"

"I'm fine. Something like this doesn't even count as an injury, but thank you for this."Luka said as he smiled a bit. I got up so the boy could sit down, moving behind Luka I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and leaned on him.

"No problem. The same goes for me. Thank you very much. For saving me form such a dangerous situation, and then getting hurt on top of that…" The boy stuttered. He was kinda cute, with his light metallic orange hair, and doe like eyes, he reminded me of one of those false angels form picture books. Those two were staring at each other so deeply to the point where I felt like I no longer existed.

"….um…?"

"Oh right. Sorry." Luka said snapping out of his trance.

"Before could you not move because you felt temporarily paralyzed?" I asked the boy in a quiet voice. He looked up at me confused.

"That wasn't what you wanted to do, right?" Luka asked.

"Do these inexplicable situations happen often?" he continued.

"…yes…." The boy said stunned.

"I see…You've gone through some scary experiences."

The boy tried to explain what happened. How he saw one of his classmates on the other side of the crosswalk and when he went to cross the street his classmate disappeared.

"He may have something to do with you feeling temporarily paralyzed. Has anything out of the ordinary happened with him? Anything that sticks out?" I asked him picking up on Luka's thoughts.

"Well… to be honest… I have this weird ability…" he said hecinently.

"Ability?" Luka asked.

"Well, my words may sound weird, so I don't know if you'll believe me or not… when I touch someone, their emotions flow into my mind… It's not a constant thing. It just happens all of a sudden. I can't control it myself. At times I get images, like the person's past and such. It's a burden. In the past, I often… made mistakes. That…classmate I spoke of…was also…someone I blundered with." Luka and I listened to the kid carefully.

"That time was also sudden, as usual. I saw a past that he undoubtedly didn't want anyone to know about. With something tiny like that… It's not like I thought that I understood everything about him. But, at that time, I just…just because it was painful for me after touching his emotions…I'm such an idiot. He was trembling with anger…" The kid continued on with his story.

"No, you're wrong." I stated to him.

"It wasn't solely your fault. That darkness is something that he summoned himself. He doesn't wasn't to see reality. That's why he blames others and runs away." Luka picked up for me.

"It's like you're already dead even though you're still living, right? Due to his darkness you were hurt. Don't take it to heart; you won't be able to hold up." I said to him.

"In any case, we'll look into it." Luka tried to reassure the boy.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" he said confused.

"It just means that you don't have to worry." Luka explained as he got up, and I untangled myself from him.

"W-why would you go so far for me? I mean neither of you two even know me…" He did have a point; we really didn't know this kid.

"…Right, I suppose that's true but, even if we are strangers, it's better than being alone right? You don't have to burden yourself with everything. We will help you."Luka promised the boy. The boy looked down like he was thinking about something, Luka reached his hind out as if he was going to touch the kids head, but pulled back at the last minute.

"Well we're going to go. Make sure to be careful of your surroundings, Yuki." Luka said before we disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru I do own Kiseki!

Chapter Two:

We were in our room later on that night; I had changed into a pair of short, black flannel pants and a dark grey sleeveless shirt that ended right above my belly. Luka was only in a pair of black sweat pants, and was sitting on the bed with is back propped up against the wall. He was so amazing. I walked over and sat next to him letting my head rest against his exposed chest.

"The boy… you called him 'Yuki'… did you mean _**that **_Yuki?" I asked. I felt as though I knew the boy from somewhere, but to have him be Princess Yuki… I mean yeah their hair and eyes are the same color, and their personalities are kind of the same… okay maybe they are the same person.

"Yeah."

"So, what now? We just keep an eye on him?"

"Takashiro is supposed to go and talk to him tomorrow."

"Hn." I said to show I heard him. Closing my eyes I listen to his heart beat. It's funny really; most people think that because we're demons we don't have hearts.

"You should get so sleep, Kiseki." He told me as he shut the lamp off, and slid his arm around my shoulders.

"Okay." I said before I snuggled closer to him and drifted off into sleep.

The next day it was raining…lovely. Luka was dressed in the basically the same thing he wore yesterday, while I on the other hand had on dark black form-fitting pants, tightish black shirt covered by a pitch black trench coat, and plain black boots.

We walked around for a bit considering supposed to be in school right now. Neither of us really felt the need to carry an umbrella around with us, not like we're going to get sick. Out of the corner of my eye I see a copper brown hair against the wall to my right. Tugging on the sleeve of Luka's coat I pointed towards the boy against the wall. He gave a nod, and we walked toward the miserable soaking boy.

"If you keep sitting out her like this you're going to get sick." I said knelling.

"You're going to get sick." Luka stated using one arm to support himself against the wall as he leaned over Yuki. For a second he looked shocked that we were there, but quickly got over it. Looking up at Luka, he said:

"So will you."

"What's wrong, you're depressed?" Luka asked him. Yuki looked down.

"No…I was just thinking…that I'm not nice…not at all…"

"Idiot. People who truly aren't nice would never think of themselves as "not nice"." I said to him, as I bopped him on the head lightly. He looked towards me in shock.

"Lately this weird power has been growing. When my heart gets disturbed, I can't stop it! Shattering glass, shattering fluorescent lights, just before, I was disturbed by what Uzuki-kun said to me, and involved innocent people. I don't know what to do anymore."

"When you say "Uzuki-kun," you mean that classmate of yours. Even after being hurt so much, why are you still concerned about him?" Luka asked Yuki.

"Because we're friends… he talked to me when I was all alone. Despite his reasons I was happy for that." Luka moved to sit on the other side of the boy, when Yuki was finished answering.

"Humans are complex beings."

"Ever since I met the two of you, I've been thinking…for a long time I've been able to see things one normally wouldn't see. And hear the voices of people's hearts…I went through a lot of scary things, But oddly I never felt uneasy. I always felt like there was someone watching over me… Was it one or both of you?" Yuki explained. I froze there is no way he could have known.

"Just kidding. There's no way that would be possible right." He quickly said. Luka and I just stayed quiet.

"Oh! The rain has stopped." I commented when I looked up.

"It was just passing through." Luka stated.

"I still haven't asked for your names."

"I'm Yui." I said as I stood up with them. Luka was quiet for a while as if contemplating which name to give him.

"It's Zess." He finally said.

"Yui-san…Zess-san…Just I thought you're not Japanese are you?"

"Hn. Yeah I'm not Japanese." He said with a small smile. I was happy for all of two seconds before I felt the presence of several duras. Luka felt it to, right as they attacked Luka grabbed Yuki and jumped out of the way, I, obviously, did to. There were several of them each one shaped like wolfs. I would have attacked but I felt Tooko and Tsukumo-san's presence and lay off choosing to instead stand by Yuki and Luka. One of the wolf duras attack or tried to anyway, they were all kid by the other two high school students

"Zess, where's the leader." Tooko asked.

"His presence disappeared. He's gone."

"I see. You okay Yuki-chan?" she asked happily.

"Good Job Tooko, Tsukumo, Zess, Yui." Takashiro complimented, as he walked up to Tsukumo and Tooko.

"That was a scary experience wasn't it Yuki?" Tooko asked. Luka and I started walking towards the group.

"Ta-Takashiro-san! Why are you? Does everyone know each other!

"Sorry for surprising you. Actually, the two siblings Tooko-kun and Tsukumo-kun here are a part of the Giou Family too. I think you saw just now, but the Giou family is a lineage that has special abilities for generations. Yuki, you have an idea about what I mean, don't you?" Takashiro then went on to explain some things to the reincarnated princess, I tuned them out considering how I all ready knew all of that.

"Yuki come home with us." The annoying ass commanded. Yuki seemed to be frozen, trying to take in everything that was just said.


End file.
